sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan McMahon
Name: Duncan McMahon Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, anime, the internet, D&D. Pretty much every aspect of the geek culture. Appearance: Duncan fits right into that little category of plain and unremarkable. He has a narrow chin, but not TOO narrow, and other than a faint scar along it, it's still nothing remarkable. Basically, if one were to think of the most average face they could think of, he'd probably look something like that. Standing at about 5'4, he has a somewhat skinny build, though with a lack of muscle that shows that he isn't very active. His black hair goes down just above his shoulders, his face framed by his bangs which stop right at his chin, and his eyes are a sort of dull green behind his black-rimmed glasses. On the day of the abduction, Duncan was wearing a faded blue denim jacket, and underneath it a novelty black t-shirt saying We have nothing to fear but fear itself (and spiders). Below that he wears a pair of blue jeans and a pair of blue and white sneakers. Biography: Duncan grew up in the state of Iowa, born to Jeremy and Vanessa McMahon, and with a younger sister of 4 years, Melissa. Jeremy was a hard working, often spending long hours at work in lieu of spending time with his family. However, he often tried to have the best of both worlds, attempting to spend time with Duncan and Melissa whenever he could, but it never seemed to work out, and they never had any sort of real connection with him. Duncan's mother Being the rather geeky sort (along with having many of the usual interests that seem to attract ridicule from bullies), Duncan was frequently a target of bullies from when he first started school, the bullying eventually leading to him developing self-esteem problems. Until one day young, energetic girl stepped in and succeeded in chasing off the bullies. And thus Duncan became friends with Maria Graham, the two hitting it off and becoming steadfast friends. Over the years, Duncan thought of Maria as sort of a cool older sister, and she frequently encouraged him to come out of his shell more. He had more of a connection with her then even most of his family, but by the time middle school came around, he found that his feelings for Maria had become more than simply platonic, though he couldn't bring himself to tell her. And it seemed as if he'd never get the chance. By the end of eighth grade, Maria's father died in a car accident, and the two of them soon moved out of the state. Though they wouldn't see each other for a long time, the two of them managed to keep in touch throughout high school, as Duncan got on with his life. He continued to be a target of bullies, and begin to slip back to his old self. This continued right up until near the end of Duncan's senior year, when his father got a job offer in St. Paul that he couldn't pass up, and things were set up that Duncan would spend the remainder of his school year at Bayview Secondary School. Remembering that Maria is also living in St. Paul, and is attending the same school, he began to wait in anticipation for the day he'd be reunited with his childhood friend. Besides his father, Duncan doesn't have much of a connection with the rest of his family, either. His mother, though she means well, has a tendency to embarrass Duncan, while his sister is far more interested in spending time with her own friends, or just vegging out and watching TV than in spending time with him either. Other than Maria, most of Duncan's friendships are over the internet. Duncan could be considered a sort of geek-of-all-trades. Anime, D&D, MMORPGs, he's dabbled in them all, though not enough to establish an intense attachment to them. He has no plans for the future, and believes himself to be a nobody who's only future is to wind up in some desk job somewhere. Advantages: He's somewhat intelligent, which could serve him well on the island. While he isn't a very charismatic person, he doesn't exude a very hostile air, which might help some people to trust him initially (or at least be less likely to try and blow his head off if they're not playing.) Disadvantages: He isn't very fit, and his lack of charisma could hurt him if he were to try and gain some allies, which could hurt him in the long run as he'd be more likely to do better in a group. His lack of self-confidence could also work against him. Designated Number: Male student no. 76 --- Designated Weapon: A self help book Conclusion: If B075 is lucky, he'll manage to find peace and inner equilibrium just before he gets shot in the face, hahaha! The above biography is as written by Super Llama. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Super Llama Kills: None Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi Collected Weapons: A self help book (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Ethan Kent, Feo Smith, Haruka Watanabe, Maria Graham Enemies: Brent Shanahan, Maxwell Lombardi Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Duncan, in chronological order. The Past: *Do You Realize? Pre-Game: *Running Tackle *Summer in Paris, Lights in the Sky *Crazy Sunshine *Kickapoo *Let's Positive Thinking Prom *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *All That I've Ever Known *The Man-slut, the Cocktease, and the Lover *Fountain of Youth *The Moon is Laughing at You *Final Third Foul *No Crying Allowed Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Duncan McMahon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Oddly enough, while Duncan and Maria were connected in pregame, and had a lot of reasons to look for each other, I feel that he worked as a character best by far when he was not with her in game. In those moments, Duncan was my favorite of Llama's characters. He was a pretty nice guy, not overbearing, and he had a goal. Unfortunately, once he found Maria, his direction vanished. Maria was one of the most clear flagship characters of V4, and Duncan was reduced to playing her support character. A lot of what he said and thought revolved around her, rather than him, and she really took over his narrative. It was extreme enough that his death doesn't even occur from his perspective. We see it all through Maria's lens, and are forced to react only based on her reactions. This makes the sadness of his death come off as much more forced than it would if it just naturally evolved from a tragic scene. I was really disappointed to see Duncan go this way, and to see him go so early compared to Llama's other kids, because I feel like he had potential to be a star but fell into most of the two-characters-one-handler traps and ended up suffering a lot for it. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students